Un prince et qui au juste ?
by Mirihel
Summary: Naywa, une jeune femme de 18 ans, ne sais absolument pas pourquoi le roi l'a prise sous son aile. Apparemment un mystérieux secret l'entoure et elle est prête à tout pour le découvrir. Sauf que malgré elle elle tombe amoureuse du prince Loki. Et... nous savons tous qui est vraiment Loki... Mais, si celui-ci tombait aussi amoureux, changerait-il ? Resterait-il méchant ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voila longtemps que je voulais écrire une fiction sur le film "Thor" ! Donc je ne vais pas m'attardez mais je vous dis bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez_

_PS : c'est très court en effet mais c'est pour savoir si vous voulez que j'écrive la suite. Si c'est le cas, les chapitres seront plus long que ça ne vous en faites pas !_

* * *

Je ne me rappelle pas de mon arrivée à Asgard. Je me souviens juste qu'à l'âge de quatre ans, le roi Odin m'a permis de vivre au château. Pourquoi ? Car je n'avais aucune famille.

* * *

Un soir, des gardes avaient entendus un enfant pleurer non loin de la porte du château. La, emmitouflée dans une cape couleur d'or, ils m'avaient trouvés. Je n'avais alors que une semaine d'après les récits de Frigga. Un des garde m'avait apporté au roi en lui demandant que faire de moi.

- Mon roi, mon roi ! Cet enfant était seul, abandonné devant les portes. Que faisons nous de lui ?  
- Je connais quelqu'un qui rêverait d'avoir un enfant...

C'est ainsi qu'un couple de jeune asgardien m'adopta. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison non loin du marché, ce qui était plus pratique ainsi.  
Mais un jour, une guerre fut déclarée. A cette époque je croyais que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu.  
Mon père adoptif alla combattre les ennemis mais il n'est jamais revenue. Ma mère ne pouvais être consolée et décéda un mois après. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule mais cette fois j'avais quatre ans.

Je ne savais que faire évidemment, la mort ne pouvais pas vraiment être comprise par une gamine mais, par instinct je suppose, je pris des quelques vêtements et me dirigeais vers le palais. Ce grand édifice était un peu effrayant mais je savais que mon roi, Odin, allait m'aider. Qui n'aiderais pas une petite fille ?  
Un garde me demanda mon nom mais, tellement émue, je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit.  
Devant mes larmes, le garde me fit conduire vers la salle du trône mais une personne nous arrêta avant.

- Ma reine ! Cette petite fille est arrivée devant le palais mais je n'ai pu recevoir aucune informations de sa part. Je crois qu'elle est seule... J'allais l'emmener voir le roi, dit le garde tout en s'agenouillant.

- Je vais m'en occuper moi même. Merci, dit-elle tout en me prenant la main.  
Viens, n'ai pas peur de moi mon enfant, nous allons t'aider ne t'en fait pas.

Quand je fus entrée dans la pièce, mes yeux s'agrandirent devant la beauté de la salle. Le trône était au milieu et dessus se trouvait le roi qui me fixais de son oeil valide moi et sa femme.

- Ses yeux... je m'en souviens ! Frigga, c'est LA fille, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. Il faut que nous parlions. Garde ! Emmenez cet enfant dans la grande chambre et restez avec elle jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.

- Oui mon roi. Viens ma petite.

Je me souviens que les couloirs se ressemblaient tous mais certaines portes se démarquaient à cause de leurs taille, de leurs couleurs... Tout à coup le garde se stoppa net et je lui rentrai dedans. Il sourit puis ouvrit la porte.  
Deux jeunes garçons se tournèrent alors vers moi. Le garçon de droite avait de magnifiques cheveux couleurs or et des yeux tellement bleu qu'on aurait dit que la mer se trouvait dan son regard. Un peu plus derrière lui, à gauche se trouvait un autre garçon. Il ne lui ressemblait pas mais était tout aussi beau. Il avait des cheveux noir comme l'ébène et des yeux couleur émeraude.

- Prince Thor, prince Loki, je vous présente...

Le garde se tourna vers moi en quête d'une réponse mais à cet instant précis le roi Odin entra et dit :

- Naywa, voici Naywa. Mes chers fils elle va vivre avec nous désormais. J'espère que vous deviendriez de bons amis.

Pour confirmer les paroles de son père, le jeune Thor s'avança vers moi et pris une de mes mains.

- Oui, j'en suis sur. Et toi Loki ?

L'autre garçon me fixa et pendant une fraction de seconde regarda ma main.

- Evidemment...

Pendant que le roi sortait de la pièce, Frigga sortit du château est alla vers la bifrost voir Heimdall. Celui-ci l'attendait déjà.

- Oui, je sais reine Frigga. L'enfant est ici. Mais il est trop tôt... Il va falloir attendre.

* * *

_Fini ? Merci d'avoir pris votre temps pour lire mon début d'histoire ! Alors, si vous voulez une suite pas de problème :D je veux juste savoir si vous avez aimé le début de l'histoire et que vous voulez la lire. J'ai déjà plein d'idée en tête pour cette histoire mais c'est VOUS qui déciderez si vous voulez savoir la suite car si j'écris alors que personne n'aime ça ne sert à rien ^^._

_Donc, si vous voulez savoir la suite laissez une review ou envoyez moi un message ! Et j'espère que cette histoire continuera... Donc je vous dis peut-être à bientôt au chapitre 1 ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici (enfin ?) le chapitre 1 !

Premièrement je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard mais mon ordinateur a planté pendant une semaine et j'ai eu peur de pas avoir sauvegardé mes histoires !

Deuxièmement, je voudrais remercier sincèrement_ Scratina; Siah; SkyAngel1907; Jyanadavega et Criostal1994 ! _Vos review m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'est la mon principal "flip". J'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir ! Bref je vous dis BONNE LECTURE !

_Les personnages du film "Thor" ne sont pas à moi. (_Malheureusement)

Et merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs anonymes ! (o/)

SkyAngel 1907 : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Sinon c'est moi qui ai inventé le prénom "Naywa". Je l'utilise pour m'inscrire sur des sites ou pour faire mes histoires ! Voila, c'était l'info du jour !

Ce chapitre est assez court mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait vite que je publie un chapitre car ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas connecté ! :D

* * *

- Je te vois encore.

Naywa poussa un énorme soupir et essaya encore une fois de réussir son sort de disparition.

- Raté.

- Tu es un mauvais professeur Loki ! C'est pour ça que je n'y arrive pas !

Elle ferma son grimoire dans un geste de rage et commença à se lever brusquement sans se retourner.

- Oula, mademoiselle c'est levée du mauvais pied ce matin ?

- Pas du tout ! Lança Naywa d'un ton sec.

- C'est encore ce cauchemar ? Demanda Loki.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le jeune prince et acquiesça. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.

- Je le fais de plus en plus. Il y a toujours ces personnes qui sont la, leurs grand yeux jaunes me fixant. Puis, ils se retournent et lancent des boules de feu et je me réveille. Je n'en peu plus ! Ce cauchemar me fait horriblement peur…

- Tu devrais en parler à Odin. Il saura quoi faire, dit Loki comme si c'était normal.

Naywa le regarda et secoua la tête négativement. Elle prit son livre qu'elle plaça sous son bras et s'avança vers l'imposante porte de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ces histoires.

Après ces quelques mots, elle partit et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui la rendait toujours de bonne humeur.

La salle d'entraînement.

Naywa savait magner toutes les armes mais elle excellait dans l'art de la hache. D'après Loki ça faisait « très bourrin » mais elle aimait ça. C'est vrai qu'une fille avec une hache, ça peut paraître étrange surtout que Naywa n'est pas vraiment discrète. Premièrement avec sa tunique pourpre elle se voit partout mais il n'y a pas que ces vêtements. Son physique aussi et différent des autres Asgardiens.

Ces cheveux sont noirs comme l'ébène et ondulés. Ils sont assez long mais elle n'aime pas les attacher. Ses yeux ne sont pas noirs mais marron foncés mais quand elle entre dans une terrible colère -souvent à cause de dame Sif d'ailleurs- On ne distingue plus que sa pupille.

En entrant dans la salle, Naywa ferma ses yeux et respira profondément. Oui, c'était vraiment son endroit préféré.

Elle posa son livre sur un banc puis se retourna vivement et se retrouva coincé par Thor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je croyais que tu étais très attentive. Mais si j'aurais été un ennemi tu serais déjà morte.

- Bonjour Thor, contente de te voir.

Il recommença à sourire et lui lança sa hache.

Un petit entraînement ça te dit ?

Naywa regarda son adversaire et se dit que même si elle n'avais aucune chance face à lui, ça pourrait être amusant.

- Avec plaisir prince !

* * *

Loki observait la jeune femme depuis ses appartements. Elle avait vaiment changé depuis ses dernières années. Il se rappela tous les coups qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire quand tout à coup, deux coups retentirent.

- Entrez, souffla Loki.

La reine Frigga entra et regarda attentivement Loki. Ce dernier ferma les rideaux en regardant une dernière fois Naywa et Thor qui s'entraînaient.

- Mère. Je vous croyais avec Père. Que voulez-vous ?

- Je voulais juste te voir. Et… savoir comment tu allais.

Loki rigola et serra les poings.

- Comment je vais ? Je dirais que sa va…

- N'en veut pas à ton frère Loki, mais c'est juste que ton père le voyait plus diriger le royaume, dit Frigga d'un air gêné.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Il le mérite.

La reine ne s'imposa pas plus longtemps et s'en alla après avoir embrassé son fils en le regardant tendrement.  
Quelques secondes après, Lokri regarda les objets qui l'entourait et pris la première chose que sa main agrippa avant de le lancer violemment contre un mur de sa chambre. L'objet éclata en mille morceaux.  
Quand il s'approcha pour regarder, il constata avec horreur ce qu'il avait brisé.  
Il prit un morceau dans se main et le regarda avec difficulté.  
Un nom... Ce n'était qu'un nom mais cela fit l'effet d'une gifle au prince qui lâcha une larme et le morceau de verre.

"Naywa"

* * *

Mjolnir s'arrêta à deux centimètres de la fille qui poussa un petit cri de terreur.

- Tu as gagné Thor ! Mais par pitié laisse moi respirer ! Plaida Naywa en levant les mains bien haut.

Thor très content d'avoir gagné encore une fois s'exécuta et s'essuya le front avant d'exploser de rire.

- Tu es devenue très forte ! Je te félicite.

- Merci... mais pas assez pour te battre . Un jour j'y arriverais...

Naywa s'épongea elle aussi le front et tourna difficilement sa tête ankylosée vers le soleil. Grâce à sa disposition, la jeune femme pouvait connaître l'heure.

- Je vais être en retard. Je te laisse, j'ai un sort à préparer.

Thor fit une courbette exagérée et laissa partir Naywa.

* * *

36 pas tout droit en partant de la porte d'entrée. 49 pas à droite puis 102 vers la gauche.  
C'était la. A première vue il n'y avait rien mais c'était bien la ou Loki, Thor et Naywa se retrouvaient pour parler, travailler ou juste dormir. Loki avait jeté un sort d'invisibilité pour ne pas qu'on les dérange .

Elle ferma les yeux, poussa un petit soupir et murmura quelques mots tout en se concentrant. Puis, elle avança.

- Salut, lança joyeusement Naywa. Loki ferma son livre et leva sa tête. Il n'y avait personne. Avait-il rêver ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de s'endormir en révisant.

Il repassa une de ces mèches et comprit enfin.

- Félicitation, tu viens d'apprendre un nouveau sort.

A peine eut-il finit que Naywa apparut devant lui, tout sourire.

- C'était vraiment le sort le plus dur ! Mais ça en vaut la peine ! Je pourrais devenir invisible et aller prendre à manger dans les cuisines à toute heure ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Le jeune prince levales yeux au ciel et rouvrit son livre de sorts et ne prêta plus attention à Naywa qui attendait devant lui comme une statue.

- Et heu... Je voulais aussi m'excuser, dit Naywa en se tordant les mains.

Le jeune prince leva un sourcil et, sans quitter son livre des yeux, demanda :

- T'excuser de quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle idiot ! De ce que je t'ai dis ce matin...

Naywa n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser face à la personne qu'elle avait blessé. Ça la rendait mal à l'aise et préférée donc laisser un cadeau.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Rah... Tu es un très bon professeur. Ça te vas ou tu veux que je te le dessine ? S'impatienta Naywa.

- Oh, oui je sais, dit Loki un sourire en coin.

Naywa explosa de rire et bouscula légèrement le prince qui la suivit dans son délire.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Heimdall observait les deux jeunes personnes de ces yeux perçants et se demanda quand la jeune fille se réveillerait _réellement_.

- Oh mon roi, que voulez-vous faire en la gardant ? Détruire Asgard ?

* * *

Fini ? Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre jusqu'au bout ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser vos avis ! Positif comme négatif ! Ça me fera vraiment plaisir !

J'espère qu'on se retrouvera au chapitre 2 !

Ps : Si vous avez des questions, posez les moi ! A bientôt ! Oh et si vous trouvez des photos de grammaire ou d'orthographe dites le moi ! Merci.


End file.
